Seeding Postdoctoral Innovators in Research and Education (SPIRE) is an innovative post-doc training program that provides training experiences essential for success of the future's biomedical researchers. By merging research training with professional development emphasizing learning, education and communication, UNC Chapel Hill, in alliance with 7 NC historically minority universities (HMUs), via the Partnership for Minority Advancement in the Biomolecular Sciences (PMABS), has during the first SPIRE grant created a uniquely innovative program for post-docs that provides comprehensive training. This training develops research excellence, as well as learning/education excellence, which concurrently contributes to providing HMU minority students equal access to the knowledge and technology revolutions and opportunities with the goal of contributing to achieving diversity in biomedical careers. Integrated with other PMABS initiatives, SPIRE is a cogent example of the synergies that can be created between programs to open doors for trainees to novel, critically needed career paths - e.g., research, teaching, policy, ELSI-- that address the science crisis confronting this nation. This competing continuation renewal will advance SPIRE to the next significant level of excellence that will compellingly demonstrate the importance of providing new kinds of training to today's and tomorrow's researchers. Programmatic integration and innovation documented with tangible outcomes (e.g., success of post-docs and HMU minority students in biomedical careers), built upon evaluation and lessons learned/successes to date, will expand and refine SPIRE's well conceived original design in a variety of ways, including: 1) increase number of uniquely trained post-docs to meet burgeoning profession and HMU need; 2) diffuse IT innovation broadly to further advance post-doc and student success; 3) expand participation to include outstanding researchers from Duke University and NC State University; 4) target disciplines (e.g., genomics, bioinformatics, molecular genetics) to meet the urgent learning needs of HMU students; and 5) expand the exceptional opportunity for sustained post-doc mentoring of minority student research and thus advancement into research careers. SPIRE is poised to begin the needed revolution in post-doc traininq and diversity which will revitalize US born student interest in biomedical careers. [unreadable] [unreadable]